Motor vehicle drivers often utilize electronic devices such as smart phones and navigation devices when operating a motor vehicle. While such electronic devices are typically self powered by battery, that battery may be in need of charge in order to ensure proper operation over the duration of any particular trip in the motor vehicle. Toward that end, it is not uncommon to provide the motor vehicle with a USB port that allows for charging of the battery of the electronic device.
More particularly, a charge cord or cable is connected between the electronic device and the USB port in order to complete the charge connection. In many instances, that charge cord is much longer than required to extend from the USB port to the position where the electronic device is located in the motor vehicle. The extra length of charge cord is untidy and may become an annoyance to the driver even potentially interfering with the driver's ability to freely reach and manipulate certain of the controls of the motor vehicle. Further, the charge cord may become damaged as a result of being pinched between, for example, an armrest and the upper face of the center console or between a seat support and a seat rack.
This document relates to a new and improved apparatus in the form of a USB port and cable storage assembly that is very easy to use, provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance when in use, stows in a quick and efficient manner when not in use and provides for efficient and effective management of the charge cable at all times. As such, the apparatus represents a significant advance in the art.